BFFLS?
by Loves.Jasper
Summary: What would you do if you fell in love with your best friend? Well Edward is about to find out. Bella and Edward have been friends since they were 4. they live next door and do everything together. Follow them thorugh loss,&love. All-Human, canon pairings
1. But youre a girl

**AN: this is a story i started after i heard the songs 'why dont you kiss her' by jesse mccartney and 'i`d lie' by taylor swift. i really hope you all like it. **

**oh and all the chapter will be in edward`s point of view because putting any at all in bella`s would give away way to much. sorry.**

**Bold=my comments on whats written**

**

* * *

**

**BFFL?**

**Chapter: Age 4: But you`re a girl**

**EPOV**

I`m so bored. My parents sent me to the neighborhood playground to 'make friends', but I know it`s really because they are wrapping my birthday presents. **(I know that most of you are thinking who the hell lets their 4 year olds go to the playground by them self? Well their neighborhood is small and Forks is a small town where everyone trusts everyone else. If you don`t like it deal with it.) **

I looked across the playground out of boredom. The playground had four slides, monkey-bars, a jungle gym, lots of swings, a rope wall, basketball court, another blacktop, a baseball diamond, and a pool. There were girls playing with a jump rope on the blacktop area, and there were older boys playing basketball. On the swings there was a teen couple, you could tell by the way they looked at into the others eyes they liked each other a lot- yuck! There was absolutely no one to play with.

Suddenly, I felt a small hand lightly tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw a girl that looked about my age. She had dark chestnut colored hair and milk chocolate eyes that looked alive. She looked a shy and hesitant about something, and was chewing on her bottom lip.

"I was wondering if you would like to play with me?" she asked in a soft quite voice that sounded like bells.

"But you`re a girl," truthfully I've never played with a girl other then my mom.

"And you`re a boy," she giggled, "Now come on," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my sitting position.

"Where are we going?"

"You`ll see,' she giggled pulling me to the abandoned jungle gym. We ran to the top and then she sat down patting the spot in front of her, "Sit down."

I sat down slightly confused, if we were just going to sit up here, why did we leave the bench I was sitting on before? I was also curious as to who this girl was so I sat down and waited for her to say something.

"I`m Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"I`m Edward Masen," for some reason her name seemed to ring a bell. Ha bell Bella. **(4 year old humor not supposed to be that funny. Unless you think of how he thinks it`s funny) **

"Cool, now we have to figure out what to do."

"Wait, I thought you knew what we were going to do already?" I didn`t mind coming up with a game I just thought she already had one.

"No, I just wanted someone to play with and you were the only one on the entire playground that had on one to play with. So I decided to come over and see if you wanted to play."

"Oh, well we can play tag," I loved tag but I didn't know how well it would work with two people."

"Ok," she tapped my arm, "You`re it," she called over her shoulder as she ran away from me. I ran at full speed after her down the stairs of the jungle gym. We raced down the slides with me still chasing her. When she got off the slide she ran towards the baseball diamond. I ran after her. All of a sudden she fell and landed flat on her face.

"Bella!!!" I screamed and ran towards her as she started to get up, "are you ok?" I asked when I reached her.

"Yeah, I can`t walk without falling down, it`s kinda sad."

"Oh," was all I could say. Just as I was about to ask what she wanted to do now, she got up and started to run full-speed away from me.

"Come on, you`re still it." She called to me.

I ran after her and finally caught her. Then I ran away from her until she caught me. We played tag for a really long time. When the sun started to go down we stopped running. "What time do you have to be home?" She asked me.

"By dark. You?"

"Same, should we start heading home?"

"Sure, where do you live?" I hope we live close.

"That way," she said pointing in the direction of my street.

"Me to, we can walk together," with that we headed towards our homes, talking.

We talked until we reached my street, "Where do you live?" I really hoped she lived on my street.

"I live on this street, but I'm not sure which number or the street name. I'll recognize my house when I see it. Which house is yours?" Yes!

"I live on this street too. I think I live at 107. And the street name is _Twilight Court._" I was so happy she was living on my street. I wonder how close to me she lives.

We walked down the street until we reached the cul de sac, " Do you live down here?" I really hope she does.

"Yeah, that's my house," she looked at the numbers on the side of the mailbox, "106" **(I don't care if the numbers are messed up. Deal.) **

"You`re kidding, right," I was soo excited. I really hoped she said yes. Maybe that's why her name sounded familiar.

"No that's my house. Why…. Oh right you live in 107 right?" I nodded, "so we`re neighbors?" I nodded again and I really, really big smile spread across her face, "Oh my gosh, this is so awesome! Edward, are you like so excited?"

"Oh yeah," she had no idea. Not only was she my first real friend, but I think she is my best friend.

"Ok, well I have to before my dad comes and yells at me. Why don't we meet in the back yard tonight after dinner?"

"Ok, I think there is a loose board in the fence too." She smiled and I smiled in return.

With that we turned and headed to our houses. My mother, Elizabeth or Liz, was in the kitchen making dinner, while my dad was… I don't really know where?

"Hey Mom." I said walking into the kitchen. I ran over to her and hugged her legs, because I couldn't reach her waist.

"Hi Edward. How was the park, you stayed longer then I thought?"

"Itwassofunimadeanewfriendhernameisbellaandshelivesnextdooricantwaittoplaywithheragainithinkshewillbemybestfriend." I said really fast in one breath.

My mother started laughing, "Sweetie, you`ll have to slow down I didn't catch any of that."

"It was so fun. I made a new friend, her name is Bella, and she lives next door. I can`t wait to play with her again. I think she will be my best friend." I said again slower.

"That's great sweetie. I can`t wait to meet her."

"You`ll love her mom." I just knew my mom would just love Bella.

"I bet I will. Now go upstairs and we`ll have dinner when your father gets home."

"Ok Mommy," I called over my shoulder as I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs into my bed room.

After dinner, my parents decided to go up to bed. This just made it easier of me to go in the backyard and see Bella.

I stepped out my back door and headed towards the fence that separates Bella`s house form mine, "Bella, are you out here?" I called out.

"Edward?" I heard Bella`s bell like voice coming from the other side of the fence.

"Hold on a second," I then proceeded to look for the loose bored in the wooden wall. Once I found it, I pushed it aside and crawled through. On the other side was Bella smiling at me, "Hi Bella."

"Hey Edward, so what do you want to do?" I looked around, and then I remembered what was in my backyard.

"You want to go over to my back yard, sit on my trampoline, and talk?"

"Sure," with that we headed through the fence and over to my trampoline. Bella climbed in and I followed after. We sat down, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Not sure," we sat and thought for a minute, "Why don't we ask each other questions?"

"Sure why not? You go first."

"Favorite color?"

"Green" **(not because Edward`s eye color. Most of their answers are things I liked when I was little.)**

I was shocked, "Don`t most girls like pink?"

"Yes, but I don't. what`s your favorite color then?"

"Blue. Favorite show, mine is _Bob the Builder_."

"_The Little Mermaid_, Favorite game?"

"Hide and seek, you?"

"Me too. Favorite drink, mine is apple juice?"

"Me too. Favorite cookie?"

"Chocolate chip, yours?"

"Don`t laugh, but mint peanut butter," my mother was always teasing my about my crazy love of those cookies, everyone else found them revolting.

"Ew, Edward that's gross. Do you really eat them?"

I laughed, "Yes, I think they`re really good."

"Sure."

"You know Bella, you`re my first friend."

"Really?" I nodded, "You`re mine too."

I smiled, "Bella lets agree to be best friends forever."

"Ok." I smiled and she smiled back.

That was the day Bella and I became best friends.

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much for reading. i have the set up for this story already. i just have to write the chapters. yay!!! **

**i should have the next chapter up today and possiably the third but im not promissing anything. **

**REVIEW. they make me really really happy (But not as much as meeting the cullens)**

**oh and if anyone has any ideas for this story im doing on for some one (My angel by: cinderellaellabella) or my other story (not always as the appear) plez tell mae.**


	2. Scary Ladies and New Friends

**AN: thanks so much for all the people who looked at the the first chapter and reviewed. **

**this chapter is the longest i have ever written and i hope you all like it.**

**here is chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**BFFLS?**

**Chapter 2: Age 5: Scary Ladies and New Friends**

**EPOV**

"Edward we are going to be late if you don't go get Bella right now. We have to leave in the next five minutes. Do you want to be late on your first day?" my mother called to me from down stairs.

"I`m coming." I called back. Today Bella and I are starting big kid school. Our parents are now really good friends so they agreed that we could carpool to school for the next lots of years. **(That's Edwards's way of saying for a long time) **My parents treat her as the daughter they always wanted and her parents- Charlie and Renée- treat me the same. We have been partially inseparable for the past year and are still best friends.

I ran down the stairs to see my mother at the door with my blue book-bag (my favorite color) and green jacket (Bella`s favorite) in one hand and her car keys in the other, "Go say goodbye to your father before we leave," my mother instructed.

I walked into the office and walked around the big wooden desk towards my dad, "Bye Dad. I`ll see you tonight," I said as I hugged him.

"Bye Edward, say high to Bella for me and you two try to be good and stay out of trouble," my father begged.

"You know that will never happen. It`s not like we look for trouble, it just finds us."

"Well just try for me please."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Edward!" my mother called from the foyer.

"You better go before you mother come and drags you out by your toes. I`ll see you tonight Edward," I hugged my dad again and headed to my mother.

We walked out the door and to Bella`s house. I loved that she was right next door. I ran ahead of my mom and rang the door bell all before Mom was even on the porch.

Just then Bella`s mom- Renée- answered the door, "Hey Edward, Liz. Edward, Bella is upstairs finishing up," I nodded and ran up the stairs towards Bella`s room.

"Hey," I said as I walked into the room to find Bella sitting on the floor tying her shoes.

"Edward!"She almost yelled when she saw me. Once she stood up she ran over to me and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Bella you saw me last night," I teased hugging her back. Suddenly she pulled back and I gave her a confused look.

"Well I saw you yesterday so you don't need a hug," she explained.

"Whatever," I said pulling her back into another hug, "Now come on we don't want to be late."

We walked down the stairs together to find our mothers talking. Bella walked over to the mini couch **(love seat)** that held her stuff. She pulled on her green jacket and grabbed her blue book bag.

"You two ready?" my mother asked.

"Yes," we called in unison, causing our moms to laugh.

"Ok bye Bella, bye Edward," Renée said as we hugged her. We then ran to the door and into the back seat of my mother's black Mercedes. My mother followed not far behind us and got into the front seat.

"Are you two buckled?" she asked turning around to face us.

"Yes mom," Bella and I both said at the same time, causing mom to smile. She loved it when Bella called her 'mom'. When Bella first met my mom, she refused to answer to anything but mom. Now Bella just calls my parents mom and dad and the same for me and her parents.

My mom turned back around and started the car. Within minutes we were at Meyer Elem. This was it, where I was spending the next lots of years of my life. My mom parked the car and we all jumped out-my mom was coming in with us on the first day. We walked into the school and towards the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you three?" the woman at the desk said in an overly cheery voice that scared me more then made me feel welcome. **(Have you ever noticed how creepy the ladies at the front desk at schools are? They always scare me.)**

"I need to know which class Bella Swan and Edward Masen are in," my mother said to the scary lady.

The lady picked up some papers from off her desk, "What grade are they going into?"

"Kindergarten."

As the lady looked through her papers I turned to Bella, "Does she scare you to?"

She giggled and nodded, "A lot."

"Me too."

"They are both in Mrs. Summers` class. Room 17," she told my mother but 'smiled' down at us.

"Thanks so much," she said to the scary lady, "Come on you two," she said turning to us. She led us towards a hall, then to a door near the end with a lot of teddy bears with names on the door. I saw mine and Bella`s, but they were on opposite sides of the door. I frowned.

"Edward what`s wrong?" asked Bella from behind me.

"Look, our names are on opposite sides of the door." I nearly whined.

She then began to laugh at me, "Edward you do know that, that means nothing, right?"

I nodded but said nothing. My mother led me and a laughing Bella into the classroom. There were lots of kids our age running around playing with toys, there was a big orange rug in the middle of the room, and the walls were covered in colorful posters. A lady came over to us. She was nice and fun looking.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Summers," she said kneeling down to Bella and my level.

"I`m Edward and this is my best friend Bella," I answered for both of us.

"Nice to meet you both. Why don't you two go put your stuff in a cubby and then play until later, when we introduce everyone?"

"Ok," with that Bella and I went over to the cubbies, put our jackets and book-bags up, and then went to the coloring table, while Mrs. Summers talked to my mom.

"Ok class lets come over and sit around the orange rug," Mrs. Summers called after a while. Bella and I walked over and sat together on the rim of the bright rug while Mrs. Summers sat in a chair opposite us, "Now we are going to go around the circle, say your name, and three things about yourself. Ok?" that caused a murmur of yeses, "Ok I'll start, I'm Mrs. Summers, I have three fish, I love to teach, and I have no kids."

After about three other kids went it was Bella`s turn. I squeezed Bella`s hand, that I had been holding since we had sat down. I turned and smiled at me before she began introducing herself, "My name is Isabella Swan, but I go be Bella. My favorite color is green, I'm an only child, and my best friend is Edward," she finished smiling.

I smiled back. And then it was my turn, "My name is Edward Masen. My favorite color is blue, I really want a pet dog, and my best friend is Bella."

After that we just played with the other kids. After we ate lunch, Bella and I were sitting at a table with some other kids. We were all painting. **(And yes they do let 5 year olds play with paint. They are water colors so they wash out.)** I loved to paint and so did Bella. It was something that we did together a lot.

I dipped my brush and then into the yellow paint. I then took the brush and put it to the paper and scribbled a random design with the watery color. I really had no idea what I was painting but it was fun. I glanced at Bella`s painting to see a butterfly, "That's really pwetty Bellsie." She turned and smiled at me.

"Thanks Eddie." I smiled back. She was the only one I let call me that, and she knew it. I was also the only one allowed to call her Bellsie.

We turned to our papers and continued painting. Even though I love painting, it did get pretty boring sometimes. I decided to have some fun. I just hope Bella would go along with it. It would be no fun without her.

"Hey Bellsie?" I ask-whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you Want to have some fun?" I asked with an evil smirk on my face.

The same smirk showed up on her face instantly, "Oh yeah"

I chuckled **(sorry I just can't picture Edward giggling.)**, "Ok here is what we are going to do," with that I told her my plan.

Once we both were sure of the plan, we grabbed paint brushes in both hands. The brushes covered in paint. I looked to Bella and she nodded, telling me she was ready, and I nodded as well.

"Duck and Cover!!!!!" we both yelled together at the top of our lungs. As we yelled we waved the paint brushes around flinging paint all over anything and everything in sight. When the other kids realized what was going on, they also grabbed brushed and paint and flung it everyone. It was like a food fight only with paint.

When everyone stopped throwing paint Bella and I were laughing uncontrollably. Mrs. Summers came over to us with a mad look on her face. That got Bella and I to shut our mouths**.**

"Did you two start this?" she asked gesturing towards the paint splattered everywhere. Bella and I both looked like deer caught in the head lights, "Did you?" she asked again. We both nodded. I think we were both scarred, shocked, and worried, "Both of you follow me."

We nodded again and did as we were told. We followed an angry Mrs. Summers to the front of the school, where mommy had dropped us off. She walked us over to the scary lady behind the large desk. I noticed Bella had hid behind me, peeking out from behind my shoulder. I held back a chuckle. If I laughed I might get us in more trouble than we are now.

The creepy lady looked over the desk when she noticed we were there, "Now why are you two here and what is all over you?" she asked with her scary 'smile' in place. I cringed and Bella cowered behind me again.

"They started a paint war in my class room," Mrs. Summers more or less snarled at the scary lady. Surprisingly the lady started laughing.

"I'll send them to Mrs. Stokes I a minute," Mrs. Summers nodded at this, and then turned to us, "Both of you sit down and don't touch anything," she commanded. We did as told. Mrs. Summers then turned on her heel and left, going through a door next to the big desk.

"Bella? Edward? Mrs. Stokes will see you now," call the scary lady. We stood up and the lady led us through the door Mrs. Summers had gone through. The door led to a small room with lots of glass door that I guessed led to more rooms. The lady led us to the door at the back of the small room, "This is Principle Stokes office."

With that she 'gently' pushed Bella and me into the office. Once we were inside Bella again hid behind me. I look up pretending to be the strong on. I saw an older lady **(she is really only in her late 20s early 30s. most 5 year olds think all adults are old) **with black hair. She took one look at us and burst out laughing.

"I take it you are Bella and Edward?" she asked. I nodded for the both of us. She laughed again, "I have never seen Mrs. Summers so angry. I was expecting two little devils. And look what I get? Two little adorable children who look like they are scared for their lives," she said as she laughed again. She seemed nice enough, but I wasn't going to do anything till I was sure. She must have seen the caution written on my face, because she smiled and continued, "You two are not in trouble. I just want to know what happened."

I was still nervous and didn't really trust her much, but I think that if I tell her now we might be in less trouble, "Well, we were painting in class and we got really bored. So we decided to have some fun. We took paint brushes and covered them in paint. We then yelled and flung the paint everywhere. Then all the other kids joined in. Please don't be mad. We didn't mean to …" I couldn't really finish without lying and that was something I couldn't do, "We just wanted to have fun," I begged.

"I'm not mad. I find it quite funny, actually." She laughed. **(I know she is too nice and forgiving, but work with me here) **She laughed a lot, "Now you two are not in trouble but you two have to try not to get into trouble anymore."

"Mrs. Stokes, we can`t really promise that, because trouble seems to follow us everywhere we go- whether we cause it or not." That was the first time Bella had spoken since we entered the room.

Mrs. Stocks just laughed again and walked around her big wooden desk and sat down in front of us and pointed to the two in front of her. I grabbed Bella`s hand and pulled her towards the two chairs. We sat down and I turned to Mrs. Stokes.

"Now I want you to tell me about your selves. I have a feeling I will be seeing you two soon and I think I should get to know you."

"Well, I'm Edward Anthony Masen. I live next-door to Bella, my favorite color is blue, I really want a puppy, and Bella is my best friend," if a had to say this one more time I am going to write a book all about me and just hand it out to everyone I meet.

"Nice to meet you Edward," she said holding out her hand; I looked at it for a second and then grasped it in my small one. After letting my hand go she turned to Bella, "and how about you Bella?"

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan. My favorite color is green, I'm and only-child and Edward is my best friend," Bella said shyly.

"Nice to meet you Bella," said Mrs. Stokes shaking Bella`s hand as well. After a little while longer in Mrs. Stokes room a loud and annoying bell rang through the school, "Well, I think that means it`s time for you two to go home," as she said this Mrs. Stokes got up out of her chair and holding out her hands for us to take, "I would very much like to meet your mothers?"

"Oh my mother is picking us up today, and Edwards mother is picking us up tomorrow." Squealed Bella. She had really opened up in the short time we had talked.

"Ok Bella. Where is your mother?"

"Over there," Bella said pointing to my second mother. We then walked over to mom hand-in-hand with Mrs. Stokes at our heels.

"Mommy!!!! I missed you so much," Bella said as she and I ran in to mom`s arms.

"Me too mommy," I mumbled into her embrace.

"I missed you both too. And who is this?" Renée asked.

"Mommy this is Mrs. Stokes," I told her.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Swan."

"Same Mrs. Stocks."

"Now I just have one question, why are the kids covered in paint?"

At this everyone started laughing.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading**

**Pleaz. review**

**Reviews= happy **

**u will all get smilies for reviewing **

**ill try to update tonight **


	3. Lucky

**AN: hey everyone thanks for all the reviews. here are all your smilies :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

**oh just to answer some questions:**

**1) When will they Grow Up?  
well each chapter is another year they have know each other so i hope that answers that**

**2) Will Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett be in it?  
Yes**

**3)When?  
Well if i tell you that it would give it away. but i can tell you they will all be here by highschool.**

**On With the Story**

**

* * *

**

**BFFLS?**

**Chapter 3: Age 6: Lucky **

**EPOV**

"Edward, come down stairs. Your father and I need to tell you something." My mother yelled from down stairs. It was one of the few time Bella and I spent not together. Our parents always said we were joined at the hip or elbow or something.

I stumbled down stairs and into the living room where my parents were. When I went into the room I saw the one thing I always wanted.

"His name is Lucky." With that the baby golden retriever ran over and jumped on me. This caused me to fall over. I started to laugh, causing my parents to laugh too, "He`s yours."

I looked up at my dad shocked. I have always wanted a puppy, "Really? You`re not lying to me?" I didn't want to believe that they were lying- I mean this is what I've always wanted- but every time I've asked for one, they've said 'no'.

My mom laughed and nodded, "Yes sweetie. He is all yours. Now why don't you go show Bella? I think she just got home."

I nodded, picked up the puppy, and headed over to Bella`s. I ran over as fast as I could. But it wasn't fast because I had to carry Lucky. He was pretty heavy. I 'ran' up the steps to the porch and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Renée`s head pocked out of the door, "Oh Edward! What is it you have here?"

"Mommy and daddy got him for me his name is Lucky."

"He is just adorable," she cooed.

"Thanks mom."

"Um, I think Bella is up stairs. We just got back from ballet practice."

"Ok thanks," With that I ran up the stairs and to the door at the end of the hall. I hid Lucky behind my back and knocked on Bellsie`s door.

"Who is it?" she called from the other side of the door.

"Oh I don't know," I called back trying not to laugh. The door flew open and Bella ran out, almost knocking me on to the floor, "Hey Bellsie," I laughed.

When Bella had run over and hugged me I had dropped Lucky. And I had almost forgotten him. He was now banging his head into my legs. Bella looked down and saw Lucky, "Oh who is this?"

I smiled, "This is Lucky. My parents got him for me."

"Aw, he is so cute. And I know you've always wanted a puppy." And she was right. Every birthday, Christmas, and even Easter I would ask for a puppy. And Bella knew it.

"You wanna hold 'em?" I asked picking up Lucky.

"I don't know I don't want to drop him."

"You won't I trust you," she seemed hesitant but took the puppy as I handed him to her. The second Bella held Lucky up to her chest, Lucky started to lick her face, "I think he likes you Bellsie."

"Eddie, it tickles!!" she giggled. This caused me to laugh.

"Come on Bellsie, let's go outside." Bella nodded and set down the puppy. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down the stairs, Lucky at our heels.

"Mom we`ll be outside, playing with Lucky." Bella called to her mother.

"Ok sweetie."

We ran out the door and into our yards. There was a brown fence that circled around our two yards. There used to be a wall down the middle, but we had our parents take it down around a year ago. Now our yards were connected with the trampoline in the middle.

"Oh Edward look," squealed Bella. I looked over and saw a miniature cream colored house with a pitch roof. Instead of a door on the front of the house there was a large opening. Above the opening was a sign that read 'Lucky' I red writing, "It's so cute."

"Bellsie, you think everything is cute today, don't you?" I teased. She stuck her tough out at me. I laughed. "Come on." We ran over to the dog house and looked inside. We played outside all day until our parents called us in for dinner, "See you tonight?" I asked. We have meet on the trampoline every night since we first meet. Even then I felt the need to ask.

"Yeah, of course," she called over her shoulder, giggling.

I turned and picked up Lucky. Once he was secure in my arms I headed into the house for dinner.

"Edward, wash up and then come down and feed Lucky," I heard my mother call from the kitchen.

"Kay mom," I set down Lucky and ran to the bathroom to wash my hands. Once I cleaned my hands, I ran into the kitchen to learn how to feed my new puppy.

My dad walked into the kitchen carrying a large bag of dog food, "Now this is your dog, Edward. You are going to have to take care of him. You are going to have to feed him, let him out, and train him. Your mother and I will help you, but we will not do everything," I nodded and he continued, "Now to feed him, you are going to give him one scoop every day," he handed me a cup with a handle on it, "once before you go to school and once before we eat dinner. I'll get you some dog treats this week that you can give to him. You also will have to give him water once or twice a day. We`ll keep the food right here," he pointed to a space that was in our pantry, "That way you can get to it easily. And the bowls will be kept by the back door." I nodded.

After I fed Lucky and we ate, my parents decided that I should go to bed early- even if I was going to be going back outside in after they went to sleep, "Good night, Edward. We`ll see you in the morning," my said as they kissed my forehead good night.

"Night mom, dad," I hugged them and then lied down, pretending to be tired. My parents left my room and headed down stairs to watch TV until they got tired.

About an hour later they finally went to bed and I could hear my dad's snores coming from their bed room. I jumped out of bed and slipped my green jacket. I quietly ran down the stairs and out the back door. Before I could close the door, Lucky managed to slip out and race into the backdoor. I laughed and continued closing the door. I followed Lucky further into the back yard. Lucky ran over to me and I picked him up. I then headed over to the trampoline and placed Lucky on top of it. I then climbed up and sat down, waiting for Bella to come.

Within seconds Bella ran out her door in her blue jacket. She ran over to the trampoline and climbed up.

"Hey Edward," she smiled at me.

"Hey Bellsie."

"Come here Lucky," Lucky hoped up out of my arms and pranced over to Bella, "I think he likes me better," she teased.

"Maybe," this caused her to laugh.

We talked for hours, until her eyes started to droop, "Hey Bells, I think it's time for bed."

She nodded and we got off the trampoline. We walked together until we had to separate, "Night Bella."

"Night Edward, night Lucky," she yawned as she hugged Lucky and me.

Lucky and I walked back up to my room and I climbed into my bed. Lucky put his head on my pillow and started to whine, "What?" he just sat there and looked at me, "Fine," I picked him up and placed him in my bed. He immediately curled into a ball and fell asleep and began snoring, "Of course," with that I settled back down and fell asleep. I really loved Lucky.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading it really means a lot to me. **

**reviews = happy me **

**oh and plez. answer the poll on my profile.**

**i will also try to get a picture of lucky on my site soon.**


	4. What Doesn’t Kill You…

**AN: i am so sorry its taken so long to update this story. i had a really hard time writing this one. **

**

* * *

**

**BFFLS?**

**Chapter 4: Age 7: What Doesn't Kill You…**

**EPOV**

"Bella, Mom is here, come on," I grabbed Bella`s hand and dragged her towards my mom`s car. I opened the back door and we climbed in, "Hey Mom," both Bella and I called to my mother.

"Hey kids. How was school?"

"Well, mom we saw Mrs. Stokes," I tried to dance around actually saying anything.

"Why? What did you two do now?"

"Well, we kinda played 'copy cat'," Bella said. I really hoped that mom didn't know what that was.

"What is 'copy cat'?" she asked in a voice that told me that if I wanted to stay out of trouble, I better tell her.

"It's when you repeat everything you here." I told her.

"Oh and why did you decided to do that?" even though my mother tried to sound angry with us, I could hear the humor in voice.

Bella and I shared a look and answered together, "We got bored," this caused mom to laugh.

"I hope you two apologized," she glanced at us through the mirror.

"Yep," and we did, though I don't think Mrs. Fields has forgiven us yet.

"Now when we get home you two are going to do your homework, got it?"

"Yes Mom," we said in unison.

"Hey Mom, can we make cookies after we do our homework?" I asked out of nowhere.

She thought about it for a minute before answering, "Sure, why not."

That made me excited, now just to finish my homework.

Bella and I were now sitting on her bed doing our homework. Every day we would do homework in her room, then 'hang-out' at mine for the rest of the day. Also every night we would meet outside on the trampoline. The only difference was that our parents told us that they have known about our being outside from the start, and so now we could go out when ever. But we still tended to go out after our parents went upstairs- even if we knew that they were watching.

"Bella are you almost done?" I had to ask because I was totally lost.

"Um… I'm not really sure. You?" she asked me as she made a face at her work.

"I'm lost, plain and simple." This caused her to giggle.

"At least I'm not the only one." Now we both laughed.

After our laughing fit ended we turned back to try to do our homework. We didn't get far. After a while Bella and I were still completely lost and confused.

"You know I think I know why we are so confused," I told Bella.

"Why Edward?"

"Well it may be due to the fact that most of the day we were in Mrs. Stocks` office."

"Maybe there is a possibility that that is true," Bella giggled.

"Really, you think?" I asked teasingly. She just shrugged in response.

A short time later Bella and I were finally pulling through our small amount of confusing homework. As we were finishing up I heard a door slam, shacking the whole house. A few seconds later the door reopened and slammed again with just as much force. I saw Bella cringe at the door slams, but didn't think much of it considering I winced at the slams. Suddenly shouts joined the bangs of the door. **(I will not be writing any of the cuss words in this chapter. Because 1. Bella and Edward are only 7 2. It's pretty clear what they are. If you don't like it go write your own story full of pointless cussing) **

"What the ……" I heard Renée`s voice yell at Charlie.

"Renée you selfish ……" Charlie yelled back. The 'conversation' continued like this for a few more colorful sentences. I glanced over at Bella and saw tears staining her cheeks.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked quietly. She just shook her head, "Oh Bella," I crawled across the bed to her and pulled her into a hug, "it will be okay. I promise."

"Edward it won't be okay. My parents haven`t been talking for the past three weeks and the only communication between them is this," she waved her hand at her door, where the yelling could be heard.

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" I asked. For some reason it hurt that she didn't tell me. **(Ha-ha Edward is already felling for Bella, he just doesn't know it)** I quickly brushed it aside as sympathy for Bella and held her as more tears fell from her face.

After her tears stopped, Bella and I packed up our stuff and headed over to my house to make the cookies my mother promised. I hope it cheers up Bella; it makes me sad when she is sad. We entered my house and ran up to my room to find Lucky asleep on my bed, like always. He heard us open my door and lifted his head. When he saw Bella he jumped off the bed and ran right to her. He reached her and 'tackled' her to the ground; this caused Bella to laugh hysterically. Did I mention that Lucky is a LOT bigger now?

"Sometime I wonder if he loves you more than me." I told her.

"Eddie are you jealous?" she teased as she got off the floor.

"No, I just think it's funny that every time he sees you lately he attacks you."

We both laughed for no real reason then as I through my stuff into my room. We then headed down stairs to find my mom and make cookies.

"Mom where are you?" I called through the house.

"Mom we want to make cookies and you told us we can`t without you in the kitchen," Bella called. That caused me to laugh. My mom made that rule when Bella and I tried to make cookies while Dad was at work and she ran to the store to get milk to go with the cookies. Let's just say that when she left the kitchen was spotless walls weren't black.

"One minute kids, let me just finish what I'm doing, then I will help you," my mom yelled from somewhere in my house. Within moments Mom came into the kitchen, "Now what cookies are we making today?" she asked even though she knew the answer already.

"Well I want chocolate chip," Bella told her.

"And I want mint peanut butter," I told her.

"Ok you two let`s get to work," she told us. After she said this Bella went to get the bowls, spoons, and stuff, and I went to get some of the ingredients from the pantry- Mom got the rest from the cupboards. The three of us have made cookies so many times that Bella and I know exactly what to do, well almost. We made the dough in about thirty minutes and were just finishing the stirring. This is when Lucky decided to join us. He came in, sat at our feet, and started to whine.

"No Lucky, you can't have any," Bella giggled as she patted his head. The pouted, then lay down.

"Bella you shouldn't be so mean," I teased.

"Whatever Edward."

"Hey Bella do you want to sneak some dough while my mom is distracted?" I whisper-asked.

"Sure."

The two of us sneaked over to the drawer with the spoons and stuff. We each grabbed a spoon and went to the mixing bowl that contained the cookie mush **(this is what I sometimes call cookie dough)** and stuck our spoons in.

"And what exactly are the two of you doing?" my mother`s voice from behind us caused us to jump. We turned around to see my mom standing there holding back a smirk.

"Well…um…we…you…cookies…spoon…bowl," I stammered as Bella said, "You…Edward…cookies…um…you,"

Mom stared at us for a few minutes then proceeded to laugh, "You guys, I'm not mad. Go ahead and have a spoonful."

We took some dough and put the rest on pans. As the cookies backed we played a board game called 'Apples to Apples'. Finally the timer beeped and Bella and I dropped our game and ran to the kitchen and towards the oven. Mom took the cookies out and set them on the counter over a cooling rack. I went to pick up one of the mint peanut butter cookies. As I was about to pick it up I felt a rap on my hand. I turned my head to see my smirking at me.

"They have to cool Edward."

"Yeah Edward," teased Bella. I did what anyone would do; I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Very mature Edward," she laughed and I joined in a little later.

Bella and I went back to our game and played until the cookies were done. We ate some of the cookies and played a few other games. Around five o'clock Bella headed home. My parents and I ate dinner and I fed Lucky. Finally my parents headed to bed.

"Now Edward, I don't want you out later then midnight, okay?" my dad told me.

"Got it," I said as I nodded. With that they headed up to bed and I went to my room. I grabbed my jacket, a blanket, and a flashlight. I then went down the stairs and outside to wait for Bella. The whole time Lucky was at my heals. I walked over to the trampoline and sat down. Minutes later Bella came out side and ran straight for the trampoline. She looked to have tears in her eyes but I couldn't be sure. She quickly climbed into the netted area that surrounded my and now us. Now could see that she wasn't crying but there were tear stains on her cheeks. "Bella are you okay?"

"Edward, my parents are always yelling and fighting, they are almost never in the same room, and it`s like they are trying to turn me against the other one. I don't know how much more I can stand it without going mad," She said as fresh tears fell from her eyes. I guess Lucky could sense her pain because he got up from where he was and cuddled into her lap and started licking her hand causing her to let out a half-hearted giggle.

"Oh Bella it will all turn out right," I promised. I didn't know how and I didn't know when, but I knew it would all be okay. Bella and I talked for hours. Around what I guessed was midnight I asked, "Bella are you ready to go in?"

"Edward, do you think that we could stay out here tonight? I really don't want to go home right now."

I thought about it. I know that my parents told me that I needed to be in bed around midnight, but Bella is my best friend and she needs me. I know my parents understand. "Yeah sure." I took the blanket and wrapped it around Bella and me.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward and thank you."

With that we fell asleep. I awoke to a door slamming and a car driving away. Before I was fully awake I noticed something on my chest. It took me a minute until I remembered what had happened the night before. I gently turned to Bella and shook her awake. When she was awake we went to our houses to get ready for school. I walked in my door to see my mother`s questioning face.

"Mom before you say anything, Bella was crying last night about her parents fighting and she didn't want to go back inside so I stayed outside with her. Please don't ground me," I pleaded.

"Edward I'm not mad. Just next time, come in here and sleep in your room."

"Ok Mom," I said with a grin.

School was boring and it was the first day in weeks Bella and I hadn't gotten in trouble. Our teacher was shocked. My mother picked us up and we headed home. When we got home there was a moving truck in front of Bella`s house.

"Bella what is going on?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," she said sounding just as confused as I was.

We got out of the car and headed to Bella`s to start our homework. When we got inside we saw half of Bella`s house in boxes. When Renée saw Bella she jumped up from her seat.

"Come on Bella you need to pack. We are moving to Arizona." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella couldn't move. She was my best friend.

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"Bella, your dad and I are splitting apart and you are going to come with me," she told her in a firm voice.

"No. NO! Mom I'm happy here. I don't want to move you can't make me," Bella all but yelled. She then turned, grabbed my arm, and pulled out the back door. She led me to the trampoline. I turned to her and saw she was crying again. "Edward I'm not leaving." I didn't know what to say so I nodded. Within minutes Renée came running out of the back doors.

"Isabella you are coming with me and that's finial."

"No mother. You force me to come and I will stay locked up in my room and I will refuse to eat."

"You know what fine, stay here, throw your life away!" she yelled and turned on her heal; Walking out of the backyard, house, and state for the last time.

Bella then fell to the floor crying. I knelt down and just held her, "It`s okay Bella. It will all be alright."

* * *

**AN: i hope it was good. **

**if you like this one try my other two stories 'Fly' and 'Not Always as They Appear'**

**please review**


End file.
